Talk:This Sorrowful Life (TV Series)
Redundancy The two items under the trivia section that say this episode is the last appearance of Ben and Merle alive need to be removed. # Since the series has (obviously) not run its course, we cannot assume neither character will appear in the future, either as a vision or in a flashback. # The information is redundant since the reader is already made aware of those characters' deaths as they are listed under the "Deaths" section of the page. I'd fix this myself, but BanishU protected the page so he could exercise ownership of the page. LoveWaffle (talk) 23:37, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Except it's like that on literally every other episode page that has a named character's death. He protected the page so there wouldn't be edit wars. Shellturtleguy (talk) 23:39, March 31, 2013 (UTC) :As Shell said, to prevent an edit war, I protected the page, not to show authority. This information is fact/trivia, and its the same on every page: *First appearance/mention/last appearance of....... Its like this for the Episodes, and Issues. After you removed it, I added "Alive". Because it will be the last time you see them characters alive. - Liam "BanishU" Michaels (talk) 23:44, March 31, 2013 (UTC) ::For one, there was no edit war, nor was any user contacted before BanishU protected the page. Locking the page before any of of the necessary steps were taken is a show of force. ::Secondly, it's still an assumption this is the last time we will see them alive. If "Last appearance" is used on any other page, it should also be removed, since numerous characters have appeared after their deaths on the show either in a vision or in a flash back. ::LoveWaffle (talk) 23:53, March 31, 2013 (UTC) ::It refers to their physical appearance, their being alive. It's been like that since the show started and I don't expect it to change. It's acceptable trivia for anybody going on the episode page. And I checked the history of the page, you and BanishU undid each other's edits twice. It was obvious it wasn't going to end, so he protected the page so the Wiki Activity page wouldn't be clogged up and so the edit war wouldn't continue. Shellturtleguy (talk) 23:57, March 31, 2013 (UTC) :::Yes, and it still assumes the characters will not physically appear as alive in a flashback, which has happened in the past. It's acceptable trivia when we can say for certain a character will not appear again (when the series ends), otherwise it's simply speculation. Furthermore, I never undid any of BanishU's edits. I removed the information, he undid my edit and changed the wording. I removed it again as redundant and made a few extra edits, which BanishU undid. None of BanishU's edits were accompanied with an appropriate edit summary. If "edit warring" is defined by undoing edits, the only one participating in an edit war is BanishU. And this all still ignores the fact that locking a page is not the acceptable action to take to prevent an edit war. :::LoveWaffle (talk) 00:04, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Appearing in a flashback would not be alive, it would be Last flackback of ...... etc...We don't know if the character will appear again, so we leave it the way I made it for now, because a flashback of the character has not yet happened. The page locking was necessary, because even if you don't think an edit war will happen, it is still removing content that is suitable for the time being. Its not counted as speculation, since its the most recent episode, it will be counted as speculation by saying he may be seen again in a flashback. - Liam "BanishU" Michaels (talk) 00:08, April 1, 2013 (UTC) # A character alive in a flashback is seen alive. # Locking a page to prevent an edit war is not an appropriate action to take. # I'm not saying either will, just that it's possible. A definitive statement like "This is the last appearance of (Insert Character)" when the series has not ended is speculative. After all, statements such as that have been wrong in the past. LoveWaffle (talk) 00:13, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Saying a character may appear again is not correct information, this site is based on trivia, not opinion that someone may appear again, as seen in a users eyes, this site has to be at most up to date as possible, giving information that has happened....not information that may happen in future episodes because it has happened before, it has to be a fact, and in the up to date information is that this is their last appearance until they appear again. It is obvious we both had different views on this, which, has lead up to this discussion, but it would have been worse if not locking the page, because it would have spammed the Wiki Activity of reverting or removing information. The new episode will be released soon, and so then the information will be updated. But for now, it stays as their last appearance because of their death, if they appear again in a flashback, then this information will be removed. - Liam "BanishU" Michaels (talk) 00:19, April 1, 2013 (UTC) That's what I'm saying, but it's not a fact that this episode is the last time we see either character alive. And still ignores that the Wikia-wide acceptable procedure for preventing an edit war is to contact the other party either on his/her message wall or the article's talk page, not immediately locking the page LoveWaffle (talk) 00:25, April 1, 2013 (UTC) There really wouldn't be a point in contacting you, because this would still have happened, expect spamming our own talk-pages. Also, it is fact that this episode is the last, because up to now, no other episodes have been released. It wouldn't be fact, only when the next episode airs. - Liam "BanishU" Michaels (talk) 00:26, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Merle's status in trivia should be changed to"Alive and zombifed" as we saw both forms get killed, also Ben should not have the status alive next to him as he is not been seen in any flashback's since his death. - User:Kylum10001 Unblock Unblock this page!!! Thanks. --DevynC2 (talk) 07:31, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Isn't this an episode? Shouldn't the word "Episode" be in parenthasis rather than the word "TV series"? I was searching for this episode on google and I missed it twice because I thought it was a literal television series until I double checked the link and clicked it. Just the article title alone is little misleading. JuniperAlien (talk) 01:51, December 7, 2015 (UTC) :there is a volume in the comic series titled "This Sorrowful Life", which is why the specification that it is for the tv series is necessary. --